Display screens have become very popular in passenger motor vehicles. These screens allow passengers to enjoy entertainment while riding in the vehicle. The screens are typically mounted to the ceiling of motor vehicles generally in front of the passenger seating area and can either have the display screen fixedly mounted to the ceiling of the motor vehicle or can allow for some slight movement of the screen. For example, many screens pivot 180 degrees around an axis for stowing the screen flat against the vehicles' ceiling and then pulling the screen down again for viewing. Consumers have liked this feature because the screen can then be accessed only when needed.
One problem these screens is that the screen cannot be moved from its fixed position on the ceiling. Therefore, while passengers may be able to pivot the screen for more comfortable viewing, they have not been able to physically move the screen to a more desired location. Since the display screens have been fixedly mounted to the ceiling of motor vehicles, some passengers have experienced obstructed viewing of the screen; others have found that while they want to enjoy entertainment while riding in the car, their co-riders may not be interested in viewing the screen at the same time. As a result, there has been a demand for a way of moving the display screen to varying positions on the ceiling so that passengers have the freedom to position the display screen at any variety of locations along the ceiling. Known display screens have not been able to meet consumer demand. The present invention acknowledges consumer demand and provides a solution to this common problem encountered by passengers. This invention also allows passengers to continue using a screen that pivots in all directions and utilizes a dockable connector.